Someday
by captainkodak1
Summary: Just a short story about Kim and Ron finding the time to enjoy themselves between missions.


**Someday**

By CaptainKodak1

Kim and Ron entered the dance in the gym, both walking rather slowly. Kim and Ron leaned toward each other supporting each other. Ron walked with a slight limp. Their hands were clasped tightly together. Their love for each other had grown even deeper as each realized that their fondest dreams had been standing beside them all their lives.

Yet, tonight they could barely enjoy each other's company. A bruise was evident on one of Kim's arms; one of Ron's eyes was slightly darkened. Kim glanced up at Ron, both of them were so tired, after a number of missions one right after the other. That was one reason they were moving slowly. The other reasons were the numerous bruises and cuts under their clothes. Kim help tight to Ron's hand, it was one thing that was keeping her standing. They had just completed a mission that afternoon; the pilot of the plane had dropped them off at Kim's house. They had barely made it back for the start of the dance. The missions had been piling up weekend after weekend and day after day. The two teens had little time for each other after missions, school and all the other activities. They were tired of the whole deal, they desired so much a little time for themselves. Tonight was supposed to be special. Wade had promised not to call unless absolutely necessary.

Ron squeezed Kim's hand as they entered. She turned to him and gave her a tired smile. Her luminous green eyes caught his, in those eyes he could see a happiness that he had not seen in a long time. She cuddled up next to him holding onto the lapels of his coat. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He sighed as inhaled the smell of strawberries that was so much a part of her hair. They broke their embrace and headed for a table to sit for awhile. Kim saw Monique standing and waving so they headed over to that table.

The two teens sat down with Monique, Felix, Tara and Josh.

Monique spoke up over the music. "I didn't think you two would be able to make it. The news said that the two of you were supposed to lay over in London."

Ron groaned. "Yeah, but we asked the pilot to keep going. He wasn't happy but he did it. We just got in just a few hours ago. We had just enough time to get cleaned up and get here. We have both been up for about 24 hours. But we really wanted to be here tonight."

Kim leaned over and put her head on Ron's shoulder. "Yeah, this is the first break we have had in nearly a month and nothing, but nothing was going to stop us from coming."

Josh spoke up. "Can Tara and I get you something from the refreshment table?"

The two teens nodded. "Please and thank you." They said together and looking at each other laughed tiredly.

Felix leaned in. "Kim, Ron, you two need a break, can't you get off of this missions for awhile. You two need sometime alone, some free time, some quiet time. A lot of us are concerned about you. The whole school knows that you both are about to drop."

"Well, I guess we will get that chance tonight." Kim said as she gazed up to Ron.

Ron leaned over to get a kiss when the Kimmunicator played it's now evil tune. Monique could tell that Kim was almost ready to cry before she activated the device.

"Wade" Kim said acidly "You or someone else better be near death to bother us now."

Wade sat back in his chair and stared at the screen. He could see the two teens giving him a look that would have melted an iceberg.

"Sorry, Kim, Ron, priority message from Dr. Director, she apologizes but Monkeyfist has taken another Idol and he has to be stopped. I have arranged for a ride already, but it will be delayed about as long as you have to get in one dance."

Wade winked at the two teens. "The transport is on standby, get ready and get a dance in. Then head out the door. The ride will be waiting for you. The DJ is a friend of mine and I have already picked a song for you. Get changed and let Monique know when you are ready."

The two teens got up and headed for the dressing rooms. When they came out they noticed no one was dancing and everyone was watching them. Monique was waiting on the stage with the DJ; she took the microphone and spoke.

"Kim, Ron, all of us here knows of the sacrifices that you have made to keep us all safe. We would like to give the two of you this dance."

The two teens were in their mission clothes as they joined each other in the center of the gym. Ron took Kim in his arms and the music started. They each listened to the words and music. They smiled at each other and Ron turned to wink at Monique.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Someday, somewhere_**  
_**We'll find a new way of living**_  
**_We'll find a way of forgiving_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim gazed into the chocolate brown orbs that were Ron's eyes. She dreamed of an open beach with the two of them walking hand in hand in the sand. The waves are crashing on to one another, the wind blowing in her hair. The seagulls would be floating on the wind off the ocean. It would be just the two of them, no worries, and no problems. She pulled Ron closer as she listened to the music as they danced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere...  
There's a place for us  
Somewhere a place for us**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron watched Kim as she smiled at him. He listened to the words and thought of an open mountain meadow. The two of them walking arm in arm among the lush grass and waves of wild flowers. He would reach down and pick one beautiful blossom and place in Kim's hair. He would caress her face; a smile would spread across her face as she pressed her face into his touch. She would take his hand and lead him to the trees. They would lay down under the shade of the trees and look out over the mountain vista before them. Ron felt Kim pull herself to him. His arms caressed her back below her mission shirt. As they danced, the pains seem to disappear. They drew their renewed strength from each other and from the music.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere  
There's a time for us  
Someday there'll time for us**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other students watched as the two friends seem to get stronger and stronger with each note and each word of the lyrics, seemly drawing strength from the song. It was then that the assembled student realized what the lyrics were saying. That somehow, someday, someway that Kim and Ron would be able to find peace. The students knew that when the song ended that Kim and Ron would have to leave on another mission. All of the friends and schoolmates hoped that one day the two teens would have peace. The two friends seemed to twirl and spin with the music as the song played on and on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Time together and time to spare  
Time to learn, time to care  
Someday, somewhere  
We'll find a new way of living**_  
**_We'll find there's a way of forgiving_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron knew that the day that they desired with all their heart would come. But, until that day came they would stand at each other's side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere... Somewhere... Somewhere...  
There's a place for us  
A time and a place for us  
Hold my hand and we're half way there  
hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow...  
Someday, somewhere...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the music died that was the sound of a helicopter landing outside. Kim and Ron remained standing still in the middle of the floor. Kim reached up and placed her arms around Ron's neck and drew him into a kiss. They held the kiss for a few moments then turned and hand in hand headed for the door. Someday, somewhere they would have peace, but now they were needed. The two teens waved as they ran for the waiting helicopter and climbed in. Soon, the blades sped up as the helicopter flew into the sky.

Mr. Barkin stood in the darkness outside of the gym. He gazed into the sky as the helicopter bearing Kim and Ron flew off into the night.

"Good luck you two, may this world grant you the peace and serenity that you both deserve so well. I hope this world remembers what the two of you have done and what the two of you have sacrificed time and time again so we can live in peace."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings one and all. This is a little fic I put together awhile back and posted to DA but never here at I thought I would clean it up a bit and post it. This occurs before "Vacation in the Sun." As always Kim, Ron and the gang are owned by the Disney Company.

Drop me a little review if you can. This one is short and sweet. However it says a lot about what Kim and Ron have to give up to do what they do.

The song is called "Somewhere" by Barbara Streisand.


End file.
